Jaune Arc: The Spirit
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune Arc is approached by a spirit when he is young and is granted powers that only legendary Slayers hold. He then is enrolled into Beacon, where his secret is revealed while protecting his friends. New story, like it, hate it, and please leave reviews! Rated M because I say so!
1. Chapter 1

The Arcs are known through history as fierce hunters and huntresses. They don't rely on modern technology or weapons, and instead rely on more subtle and old weaponry and styles. They are loved, known, respected, followed, and believed in. Only one member, the only son, doesn't believe he can live up to the task. His name is Jaune Arc, and his story started at the tender age of eleven...

 _Great, just great! May wants me to go out to the forest, for a f-ing FLOWER! A FLOWER!_ The small blonde boy tried not to groan out loud. He wanted to go against it, he did. But seeing her bright blue puppy-dog eyes, he just couldn't. His youngest sister, May, was way to convincing.

Armed with nothing but leather armor and the family heirloom, Crocea Mars, he set out for the plant. Jaune had been training day after day, year after year in order to live up to his ancestors reputation and glory. He wasn't afraid of Boarbatusks and new how to handle himself in survival situations, thanks to his father's survival training that involved being thrown into the forest with only his sword and shield and had to survive for a few days, hell, he could probably fight a Nevermore and have a better chance of living than the normal home-schooled trainee.

Still, a flower was asking alot out of him. She couldn't have asked any of their other sisters, he has seven of them, and they are all much better fighters than he is by a long shot. Also, plenty of them were Huntresses. Still though, how is a blue rose so important that he needed to go into the forest at night?

 _Girls will be girls, especially wh-_ he didn't get to finish as he noticed a black smudge move behind a tree. Now fully in combat style, he became quieter, moved more elegantly, and had his sword and shield covering his front and at a angle that he could pull a full 180 degree turnn and block if need be.

As he started to think he was seeing things, a massive Beowolf charged through the clearing he had entered, seemingly a pack leader.

His instincts came into play as he lowered his center of gravity, blocked the hasty swipe from the Beowolf, ducked and aimed a strike right at the thigh. Although this wolf, from its size, was thicker than he originally thought and nearly had his arm ripped out as he tried to remove the stuck blade. Luck was with the blonde and he managed to pull his blade out, turn in a full 360 and hack off the beasts leg at the point of his original impact.

The beast didn't go out easy, using his arms for balance, the Beowolf managed to get into a stance that enabled him to strike at the boy but leaving his back exposed. Taking the chance, Jaune ran around the incapacitated creature and managed to send his sword through the things rib cage, but the beast was smart, allowing the boy to strike but only for his massive claws to turn and smack the boy to the side.

The beast, now bleeding to death, was determined to finish the pest. Jaune thought the same thing, although his shield arm was numb and his sword was knocked away from him after the swipe. Searching for a weapon, he noticed the severed leg had sharp edges of bone that his sword had snapped. Thinking back to it, he needed a weapon. _Maybe a little messy will be needed. Heh._

He grabbed the leg, kicked the dying leader, stunning and thoroughly pissing it off, in the face and then proceeded to stab it with its own leg. The last thing Jaune saw ws the horror in the things eyes as he brought the limb down on the thing.

Jaune had failed to notice the unwanted guests that had been brought to him by the sounds of fighting and smell of blood.

 _Shit! Night is when they're stronger!_ Worried, he began to check his body as he turned and ran off through a small opening, narrowly missing the outstretched claws. And like he feared, he was had several cuts on his shield arm, and his had blood running down his side.

 _Just my luck..._

Cind's POV

"Hmm, a boy managed to defeat a pack leader. He's got guts I'll give him that." The flame spirit watched the spectacle from her little sliver of her plane opening up into the mortal plane. She immediately concluded that she liked the boy, and was interested in seeing him progress.

"Can't have you die here boy" Cind said as Jaune started swiping at the crowding Beowolves. Luckily not many of them had the will to fight the human who killed their Alpha. "Huh?" suddenly all the Beowolves had left and a massive Ursa Alpha took their place against the boy.

 _Him and Alphas must have some kind of bond or something. Maybe he just has bad luck. It's the latter._

Now wanting to help, she chose her most gracious humanoid form: she had long flowing red hair, bright red eyes, a tail made of flames leaving her Chinese styled dress, petite, small bow shaped lips, and a air of commandment.

Jaune POV

"I'm so screwed!" he yelled. At seeing the Ursa, all hope he had faded.

 _I'm going to die. Sorry May..._

The boy had closed his eyes and accepted his fate when a bright light seeped through and he then saw the most stunning woman he had ever seen. ( **Author note: Arc men usually develop feelings for females, or males depending on what they prefer, at young ages. Same can be said for Arc females.** ) She was beautiful. The Ursa was able to smell the predatory aura the female had. It outmatched his by a long shot. Now terrified, he fled, leaving a massive trail as trees were ripped out of their places.

Jaune was shocked to see a Alpha run from anything other than bigger Grimm. He nearly screamed as he turned his head, only to stare into bright red orbs, not two inches form his own. _How did I not notice the brightness coming from her?_ He nearly laughed at the thought.

"Hello Jaune." Jaune was mesmerized, her voice was like a river flowing, leaves being blown in the wind. It was beautiful. "H-hi m-miss." Cind let out a laugh that filled little Jaune with happiness. "No need to be afraid young one. I'm here to help." "Help?" Her eyes showed amusement at the boys confusion. "Yes I am. Now lets get to introductions shall we!" Jaune still heard the beautiful voice, but it sounded alot like his second oldest sister, who had a very child like or very chipper tone.

"I want to help you become the best hero ever little man. But first, I am Cind. A flame spirit, and one who is really interested in you." Cind wouldn't admit it to the boy, but she had been fond of the cute human that entered her forest long before he had gotten close to the first trees. She started to like him because of his determination to push through a dangerous forest when he knew of the dangers here.

Jaune blushed scarlet, only to look down into a pair of massive breasts that made him impossibly redder. "Yes boy, I'm quite fond of you. I also have seen that you weren't afraid of the Beowolf Alpha. I like males who have no fear." She said that while trailing her finger up and down Jaune's ripped up leather chest piece, revealing his bare chest and well chiseled abs that have shown surprisingly early in his life.

"Oh, yes, I like this." "U-u-m, m-miss Cind, could y-you please t-tell me what you w-want." She faked disappointment at the boy's lack of interest, although she did see a rather sturdy member of his body. Pretending not to notice, she explained: "-and that's why I want to help you." Her explanation had gone on for an hour of her explaining flame spirit ways and their fondness of helping those in need. She also took to sitting on his lap, happy to still feel the hard thing under his pants.

"Well, uh, thank you. So you want to give me power to be a hero right?" Cind nodded enthusiastically, causing the boy to shake and be embarrassed as he felt his hard shaft against her legs.

After a while of thinking, Jaune decided.

"Well...I accept!" "Perfect! Now before we proceed, I must explain, this will make you a inhuman. You will have inhuman abilities, and will probably be pressured into sharing your abilities with others if they understand your true power." Jaune nodded, knowing that this had a catch. "I will show you what your powers will look like through a haze spell, all the while I will be giving you power, 'kay?" Jaune nodded again, knowing that it might not be pleasant to be awake during it.

"Alright. Lets start!" She then proceeded to kiss him, much to his surprise, sub-consciously he pressed into it, deepening the kiss as he immediately felt a strange warmth and strength travel down into his body. He immediately saw visions of bright white wings, claws and blades that emanated power, speed, strength, he had powerful vision, tuned senses, knowledge, odd armor and clothing, a powerful aura, he was taller, stronger...better.

Almost as soon as they appeared, they were gone. _That was quick_ he thought, that was until he noticed he was on a pitch black and bright red bed. Confused, he looked to his left, _OK, I'm in a room, not sure who's but I am._ Then he looked to the right and was staring straight into a massive pair of cleavage. Heat spread through his cheeks as his sense of feel came back. He couldn't stop staring and had to tear his eyes away from a sleeping Cind and he then felt something on his legs and groin.

Lifting up the bright red sheets he turned even brighter than the sheets. Cind's hand was slowly stroking his shaft and her legs were swung in a bundle with his, just opened enough to see her groin and everything it had to offer. Let me tell you, he was redder than all reds.

"Mmmm, good morning dear~" He looked up to see a grinning Cind. "AH! Sorry!" She simply giggled at the boy's panic. "It's OK Jaune, I gave you the powers just like I said." Jaune was searching the room for his clothes, only to see his under wear being sat underneath panties and a bright pink bra.

"W-w-w-what d-d-do you m-mean you g-gave me powers?" Jaune stuttered in his embarrassed state. "I sent it to you through my vaginal duct obviously. I must say, you were quite the 'sturdy' man" She laughed at her own terrible joke.

"Wai-" "No waiting! Time to send you to your family, they're searching the forest and I've had my fun and so have you." She reached over and planted a wet kiss on his lips. "I just sent a rune through your body. You will use it when you need my help." Jaune had managed to suppress his hormone thoughts and listened with a smaller blush on his face.

"'Physical' help, I will show up as you see now help you through any fights or physical disturbances you have. Don't worry, I'll come as a shadow, nobody will know. Any guidance, and I will be a voice you talk with in your conscience. Any..sexual things, well, don't hesitate to call." She started cracking up at Jaune's embarrassed state. "Hmm hm. Don't worry, you can still have a mortal girlfriend. I'll still be here if you need me for those urges though! Now time to go!"

"Wait I-" In a haze of smoke he awoke back in the forest, but he had bright white wings, he pulsed with a powerful aura, and he was buffer and had some wicked looking glyphs on his body.

He was experimenting with his wings when he heard a feminine voice he new well, "JAUNE!" Hearing his name, he saw all seven of his sisters (May, Gabe, Tory, Sadie, Jane, Rose, and the baby of the group Momo) an his parents (Ms. Joan and Mr. John). All were running at him but stopped dead when they noticed his wings and physical changes.

"H-hey guys."

 **OK! I made this pretty boring, I'm sure. I want everyone to leave a review, telling me what they want to see and who I should pair Jaune up with! Trust me, I need all you lovely people to support this! Should it be with Cind, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, etc. etc.?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this starts, I would like to thank the Guest who gave me the review to pair up Jaune with my OC Cind. I would like any who read this to tell me who they want to be paired up Jaune. Most reviews for someone will be used. ALSO! Anyone who wants, you may send me your own OC character and I will find a place for them in this story! You may also give me ideas for the next chapters. Lets make it over 40 chapters guys! One more thing, I'll make this in caps so you see this, I WANT EVERY ONE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AS TO WHAT OTHER FAN FICTION I GOT THE IDEA ON FOR SHADOW CIND. IF YOU GUESS RIGHT, YOU WILL BE MENTIONED IN MY NEXT CHAPTERS.**

That was six years ago. Now at seventeen, he has become a famous bounty-hunter. Well...famous in the underworld and several small villages. Even a few cities.

He is armed with his sword, Crocea Mars, and collapsible shield/sheath. He has also taken a liking to a pair of ebony knives that are infused with one being fire dust, the other being ice dust. Both can attach at the hilt and be used as a duel bladed throwing knife. He also has a pair of brown, fingerless gloves that are infused with light amounts of fire dust, but a lot of earth dust that hardens his punches. Both the weapons and gloves were given to him as a reward by one of his employers on a job when he was fourteen.

The job was actually pretty difficult, meaning it was his favorite. The job required him to exterminate a pack of Ursas' and two Ursa Alphas. It wasn't pretty, especially so since his shadow partner, Cind, gave him control to use her fire abilities to make shields, fire balls, and bladed weapons of nearly all kinds made entirely out of flames.

He had been payed 100,000 lien and decided to keep only 25,000, giving the rest to his family. Any jobs that gave him a lot of money or resources, he gave to hospitals, children funds, orphanages and to some smaller combat schools. He has taken the title of White Shadow. He had unlocked his aura pretty quickly when dispatching of a pack of Beowolves (ending them by impaling them through the skulls with fire spears, which then made them explode, slitting and dicing their necks and limbs with the knives, then killing the pack leader like he had at the age of eleven, stabbing it with its own limb) and his aura was a blazing white fire that he had figured out that it could strengthen limbs, weapons and his other body parts when fighting.

He relied on speed over excess strength (at least that's what he thought) and would rely on his partner to phase him, hide him or help like holding down enemies or even killing them with pitch black flames.

" _Well that was short lived" "_ _ **Tell me about it, I didn't even have to do anything.**_ _"_ The duo had taken a job that involved helping out in police work, taking out some White Fang members that had showed up. They had tried to lure him into a trap, where he promptly did a 360, slicing all foes across the chest, then charging at the rest. By then the police showed up, pretty scared at the elegance of his kills, and then capturing the stunned members who weren't killed.

He had also taken another job, this time it was something not even a well trained Hunter could handle. Both jobs we're within the same district, so after taking his pay and viles of well tuned fire dust, he left off in search of the White Beowolf.

Jaune had been taught pretty early on that he could control fire dust, which was even better because it was recyclable, meaning he could just put back in the jars and be on his merry way.

"Tell me the facts that we got about the big bad wolf." **"Only if you take me out to dinner."** He gave her an annoyed glare, but nodded, knowing it was either that, or travel two miles through three foot thick snow, get the info, then do it over again to get to the beasts lair.

 **"Yay! The wolf is a rare breed of Beowolves that happen once every six generations, it is the size of a teenage Beowolf but are known to attack quicker and deadlier than a Alpha, can withstand fire dust surprisingly, quick, quiet, and always take the lions share, even if they're in the lowest rank of the pack."**

"Hm. No fire then, but it would make a nice cloak, wouldn't you agree?" **"Ohh. You'd look so damn good in it! You remember how to skin it and dry it right?"** She was only rewarded with a nod, but the message came across.

If a spectator looked closely, they would see the shadow move around, searching for predators, and if said person looked even closer, they would see the lack of fear in the blonde's eyes and the small hand movements towards the knives hidden in his sleeves.

Suddenly, he was slammed from behind as a white blur snuck up on the boy.

"Rrr! You were supposed to be watching my back C!" **"Sorry! I was thinking about you in wolf skin!"**

Getting ready, he pulled out his sword and his ice dagger (the blades are known as the Dual Arcs) and got in a ready stance. Luckily he was in a clearing, unluckily the clearing had no twigs or branches to alert him or let him climb for higher elevation.

This wolf wasn't an Alpha for nothing, he was smart and knew that his color helped him in the snow covered terrain.

 **"Now you see why we should get a gun! We can't risk losing your knives, so no ideas for throwing them."** Said shadow only blurted this as Jaune started putting the Arcs together, ready to throw.

"Fine, I'll get a pistol or something later."

His predatory instincts took over as the wolf charged once more, but the boy was ready, so he ducked and slashed his sword across the legs of the beast, all the while aiming for its outstretched claws with the ice Ark.

The beast knew it couldn't go after the human with the same tactic. He was bleeding and running would get him nowhere. The beast was blocking and slashing right until the humans shadow seemed to form a female shape, tackling him to the ground, pinning him.

"Thanks C." The spirit could only nod, although you couldn't tell for the thrashing movements of the Beowolf made her move sporadically.

Picking up the fallen duel blade, he kicked the Alpha in the throat stunning it, right before Cind moved and he plunged the blade into its chest.

With a horrific howl that made even him cringe, the beast lost the light in its eyes and went still. _Now for the messy part._ He thought as began skinning the wolf from its chest.

Three days later~

Jaune was walking to get a drink and meet with his employer down in the Kitte Cafe down in Vale. The little restaurant was hardly filled, but still had an air of calmness and happiness that made him feel more tense. A happy atmosphere with a possible assassin was always a caution that was with him when in this certain situation. It wasn't the first time he had a run in with a would be assassin, the scars down chest proved it.

The man was told to be wearing a black tang top, dark blue pants and wore white glasses. He was surprised to see a female approach him, sporting the same description. He immediately had Cind search the rooftops of the nearby buildings and he made a small move for his fire Arc.

"Greetings Mr. Arc, I am here to discuss your job." He narrowed his eyes at the girl, noting that she had two dog ears flopping down from her head: she's a Faunus. "I was told I was meeting with a man, not a female." The woman actually appeared apologetic, he was put at ease when Cind returned with news of no snipers or backup, but only a little at ease. The woman could easily be a trained fighter and that wouldn't surprise him in the least. Many groups use children or woman as a way to lower someones guard.

"Well get on with it Miss..?" "Miss Rukshaw Mr. Arc. I understand why you would appear cautious at me being a woman, but my boss doesn't come out much and has much more business to attend to." _Makes sense. If this is a Dust businessman than I'm sure he has more important business than meeting with a bounty-hunter. Especially with the Dust shops that are being robbed._

"What's the job? And please don't call me 'Mr.', call me Jaune" She bowed politely. "Sorry..Jaune. The job that you are being hired for is to check up on and guard one of Mr. Waz's dust shops down here in Vale. He is a very nice man and worries about every shop and worker he has, whether human or Faunus." _Huh, sounds like a cool guy._ _ **I agree. Not many humans accept the Faunus as equals. Another reason I'm glad to have met you Jaune.**_ _Thanks C._

"For how long will I be guarding this shop Miss Rukshaw?"

"For three days." **_Heh. We can handle three days._** _You know it C._

"I accept the job. Care for a drink?" "I suppose a quick smoothie wouldn't hurt."

 _ **You're too nice to people you know that.**_ _You know you love it._ _ **You bet babe.**_

For the job offer, Jaune met in simple, casual clothes. Any armor would've been a dead give away of their secret little meeting. But when doing a job, especially body-guarding, he wore his white Beowolf cloak, had his sword in its sheath on his back, an Auraxis Type-91B handgun strapped to his right hip (only a gun, but had the use of any dust in it's disposal and could either use 9mm, .303 rifle rounds ((only after some minor adjustments)) and maybe .223 rounds if he can get the right parts), he then has his knives in his small sheaths on his arms, along with his signature light, white colored armor. Along with this were two vials of fire dust on his belt in armored cases.

He had been posted up in this building for two days now, sleeping in the backroom, and staying out by the desk whenever someone walked in for a purchase. After some explaining to some more emotional customers, the manager explained that he was a hired bodyguard, and that he was supposed to stay close.

 _ **Who would rob Dust stores anyway? If a gun discharges or something goes wrong, the dust in here could kill them.**_ _Good question. Now I see some shady guys coming this way, I'm going to the corner._

Said shady men came in and instantly pulled out their weapons. "Do you know how hard it is to find a good Dust shop anymore?" ( **Authors note: I'll try to put in as many parts form the show as I can, but I can't guarantee that most of the lines will be completely correct, so please don't hate on it from these, I'm behind on the show.** )

"Hey buddy, turn around." _This guy is an idiot._ _ **Agreed.**_

Suddenly Jaune turned around and all the fire dust in the store turned into several blunt objects. "Sorry boys" Jaune said with fire in his eyes, literally. All the men were blown out of the shop, most with third degree burns. He was about to make them regret being born, when he saw a literal bad ass version of Red Riding Hood. She was kicking the mens' asses with a wicked looking red scythe.

"Are those..rose pedals?" **"Looks like it. Seems this guy beat to the "punch"."** Jaune had to try not to groan. Cind's sense of humor was either naughty, stupid, or just doesn't make sense.

"Wait, is that a girl?" **"Oh, shit. It is."**

The fight barely lasted a minute and a half when some got away and headed for the docks. So, doing what he wanted to, he followed them.

"She's following me isn't she." He didn't say this as a question, but as a fact. **_Don't ask when you know the answer Jauney boy._**

The man they were chasing had a gray outfit with a bowler hat and a cane that apparently could shoot.

He noticed a Bullhead in the docks and whipped out his fire dust, creating red spears as he shot them at the ship.

They bounced off, but still led some pretty big damage when they hit. The gunner started shooting, only to have the turret severed by a flaming ax.

Jaune noticd the red girl was ogling him. He didn't care at the moment, unlike other people who would let that distract them. Suddenly a woman appeared and put up some sort of aura shield for the ship. So he put the dust together in a giant spear and struck the ship, making them take off.

He was then alerted that there was an evil presence behind him and whipped up his sword and brought to the sources neck.

"Would you mind lowering that blade _sir!_ " "H-hey Miss Goodwitch-" Shut it missy!" **_Run while she's distracted._** Jaune turned and was about to make Miss Scary eat dust, when he felt her grip. "Mr Ozpin wants to see you to Mr. Arc"

 _Gulp_


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune is known to be fearless, brave and heroic by anyone who has done business with him. But now the almost fearless warrior was unconsciously watching his back ever since meeting Miss Goodwitch.

 _"Goodwitch" doesn't even come close to fitting her._ _ **You're telling me. I thought I would have to come out and help.**_

 _Don't worry C! I admit, I was nearly about to shit a brick, but now we've been approved for Beacon._ _ **Yeah it I-. Hold on, someone's following us.**_

Jaune pulled out his gun, Dusty, and hid it within his jacket pockets.

"I know you're there. What do you want." He heard a voice clear its throat "Now now Mr. Arc, I only wish to speak business." Now turning to see said voice, he noted that it was a tall man, he had a bright red hair, and one of the infamous White Fang masks. "Huh, if it isn't the Hero of the Faunus" Jaune said with layers of sarcasm. _Cind, check the nearby buildings. I know he's got reinforcements, need to know how many._

"Please, I only wish to speak business. And please call me Adam." "Then call me Jaune. Mr. Ark makes me sound old." _**There are seven snipers on the three buildings behind and next to us, several ground troops stationed behind dumpsters and some closed buildings, and a couple heavy gunners stationed behind him.  
**_ _Thanks C._

"So then _Adam_ what does the White Fang want?" "We know that you are being sent to Beacon Academy. We also know that a certain Weiss Schnee will be attending the school like you. We want-" "Me to kill her, correct" The blonde bounty hunter said, cutting him off.

"Well, there's no beating around the bush then is there with you Jaune." short breath "That is correct and we want you to know that you will be payed handsomely for the job." He pulled out a wad of lien from his pocket. "This is only a small cut of what you will be payed for. We will supply you with weapons, money, contacts, armor, dust. The whole deal."

Jaune made a big show of thinking, while he already knew the answer right when he saw the mask. "Hmm..how about no. The Schnee family may be bastards, but not all of them hate Faunus you know."

The red haired man grew impatient, "You say you care for the Faunus! You would help them in a heartbeat no matter what! Or are you just a dog with no bite?!" "Funny, I could say the same thing to you, you little lapdog bitch."

He saw the gunners and ground forces move out of there hiding places, and saw the beams of several sniper rifles on his chest and head.

Any normal person would have begged for forgiveness, or have agreed at the sight of the man. But Jaune Arc isn't like most people, and if this Adam is as smart as he is thought to be, than he should only have to rely on a bit of scare tactics to make the angered Faunus leave. He is carrying the object that strikes fear in any Faunus's heart that has known his past.

Slowly and loudly pulling out Crocea Mars from his sheath, he could see the sniper beams shaking, and the obvious fear coming form the soldiers. Heck, the heavy gunners looked about ready to bolt it.

Jaune was right, seeing his back up trembling had disoriented the poor fools courage. "Y-you win Arc. But I _will be back!"_ Jaune blew a kiss back at the red head and humbly walked away.

 _ **Smooth.**_ _Very smooth Cind. Also, what's the Schnee family number we stole from that merchant guy?_ _ **You gonna call the Schnee family? With no proof of the threat to the mans daughter.**_

Jaune then pulled out his scroll (given to him by Goodwitch) and showed he was recording the whole thing. _**Sneaky bastard.**_ _You know you love me~._

 **Three hours later~**

Jaune had just finished his hour long talk with the head-honcho of the Schnee family and accepted the job to be wary of Miss Schnee's actions around Faunus people, just in case they're White Fang.

"Still don't see how I'm supposed to help. She comes from a high class family, what will make her listen to me AND not be rude to Faunus people. It's pretty much implanted in her brain. And, if I'm correct, she'll run into the White Fang eventually anyways, I mean she IS a Schnee." **"Stop bickering, just help when she needs it and nothing more. Can't be too hard. And more important matters, you need to massage my ass remember. You keep skipping it when you massage me."** " _Sigh_ , fine C. Let me get the lotion."

Cind then returned to her human form, pretty much ripped her dress off and flopped onto his bed in their hotel they're staying at, giving him as many sexy looks she could muster and overly moaning at his touch.

Three members of the hotel staff had stopped, listened and promptly ran off, beat red at the feminine moans of "Harder!" or "That's the spot!"

Cind started laughing maniacally at the presences that were outside their door a minute earlier.

One of the three was actually the clerk at the front for the next morning, recognized who was in room 636 and couldn't stop blushing when Jaune showed up to check out alone. That was actually a feat, since the woman's smiles and cheeriness were all staged, only because she hated the majority of the rich pricks that showed up at the desk. Let's just say every employee silently praised the blonde man.

 **On the Bullhead to Beacon~**

"Couldn't I just use my..wings.. to get to the school? The amount of people staring at me is making me annoyed." Jaune mumbled all of this, only heard by his shadow and she started to giggle. Jaune, like everyone else, was carrying his weapons, armor (if the students carried it), and wolf pelt.

Everyone was staring, not because he carried a pelt (plenty had seen them and gotten used to them from their lives and other combat schools they went to) but what the animal was.

People were muttering, pointed, snapped a photo or two (or twenty) of the handsome man with the pelt on the ground of the ship. Fortunately, it was only the people who could see him, everyone else was chatting.

"I just want normal knees!" _Is that..?_ _ **Yep, it's her.**_ Jaune looked around and noticed the little red girl, a petite blonde woman was next to her. Both were chatting about something involving knees, and frankly he didn't care. It wasn't until a girl gasped did he notice that they had arrived. He droned out the tv, giving introductions from the renowned witch, Goodwitch.

He stood up, causing all discussions to at least dim down as they caught the sight of him and his cloak. He saw some reporters and journalists waiting at the drop off.

Deciding to do something flashy, he hacked into the controls of the door from the backside computer, surprisingly wasn't hard, and allowed gusts of wind to enter the ship as people started exclaiming things like "He's trying to kill us!" _Trust me people, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it earlier._

He took a step back, then jumped out, using his flame dust abilities to push him up and towards the pad, did three twist and flips (much to the students and reporters delight) and landed dramatically, turning to his fellow students to give a polite bow. He was surprised and happy to see some students who could use dust do what he did, just lacking the elegant tricks and landing.

When the ship landed, everyone gawked at the pelted boy. Immediately, all the sixty or so reporters bum rushed him and were yelling at him for a interview. The students caught the words "Bounty hunter" and "famous" including some "bravery" and "power" coming from the mob.

All the students who heard decided to get to know this mystery boy some more.

Before anyone could so much as open their mouth, a deafening roar sounded above them. "It's a Night Fury!" **"Authors note: I'm not sure if there is a dragon grimm in RWBY, but if there is, I don't know the name, so I'm calling it night fury)** Everyone fled as the beasts pitch black flames scorched the earth below, all except for Jaune. While everyone was running for the building he was contemplating on how to take care of it. He came to the decision, he would kill it.

Already teachers were firing at it, not good. The beast wasn't even dented, just became more annoyed.

Jaune has kept it a secret, not just Cind, from the world, all except his parents. He has the powers of legendary warriors called Slayers, at least form what Cind told him and his family. They were a combo of man, Faunus and Spirits. They were either air or earth types, and Jaune was air. They had wings, punishing air attacks, and held powerful weapons.

Jaune had been told his ancestors were all Slayers, except for the tenth generation and beyond. They were famed for protecting humanity and that his shield was his weapon. But she didn't even know how to unlock it, nor did any other spirits they came across.

He could hardly train his abilities, so all he could do was fly, counter, and attack with his pure white flame abilities. Not to mention he could launch his feathers at enemies, just like Nevermore grimm could, and his wings were just like unbreakable shields. Magic is pretty much the same thing as dust fighting. Humans and Faunus required dust to use magic, all except a few selected groups, and they were called the Trinity's. Each continent held Trinity's, and they were all famous, and the groups were extremely powerful and were seen as religious or militant figures.

Jaune was a fire magic user, and could write it off as him being half bird Faunus. His family is known to be quite powerful, seeing as his mother and seven sisters are Huntresses, and his father is a military general. Also, the Faunus heritage isn't a lie. While there was powerful racism in most members and ancestors of his, he still had Faunus heritage. So his heritage could be the perfect excuse.

Having his seven foot long wings (14 foot wing span from tip to tip, and stunningly white) he folded them forward to block the flames form the roaming beast.

 _Damn! That burns!_ Cind started pouring some of her aura into his fists, creating pure white, armored gauntlets over his hands. He pulled back his wings as the beast landed in front of him, seeing his aura, it thought he would be valuable prey. The beast liked a challenge.

 **Ruby POV**

Ruby had not been having a good day. She was way too different to the other students and was having quite the annoying chat with her older sister, Yang. All of the sudden everyone started looking at someone (judging from what she could hear in the whispers) and was quieter in the ship. She looked over and saw the boy from before. Still wearing the White Beowolf cloak, and had the air of confidence and strength coming from him.

He started walking towards the computer and was typing something. Suddenly the door opened, letting in biting cold winds. The co-pilot was pushing through, looking about ready to strangle the kid, and stopped when he jumped out. Everyone gasped and was quite shocked to see him flying through the air, leaving red smoke in his path and doing very elegant tricks. Then he landed and gave them a bow before being rushed by a mob of reporters.

Everyone pretty much had there jaw hit the floor at his bravery and some even did it as well before the co-pilot could close the door. The reporters were in a shouting contest, and it was audible that this person was quite important for all those people to rush him.

As the students got off, one of them grabbed a reporter and asked what was going on. He said, much to everyone's surprise, that this boy was a famous bounty hunter. Then came the roar, and black fire.

Ruby had never seen a Night Fury, except from pictures. Hell, those pictures didn't even match to the real thing. Suddenly, Yang grabbed her, snapping her out of her dream land and everyone was running towards the main building and side buildings along with the reporters.

The front buildings had massive windows, so everyone was able to see the boy have beautiful wings sprout from his back and, surprisingly, blocked the fire balls from the dragon.

While everyone was scared and, again, slack jawed, the creature of pure hate landed in front of him. Both were staring each other down.

 **Jaune POV**

Jaune felt the stares. It didn't take much to feel it. So he did the most reasonable thing to do in his situation: he hit the beast in the face with super strength, stunning it out of their staring match, then turned and waved at the students before pounding on the things face.

The beast was surprised, but quick. And strong. He reared his head to the side, sending the human flying back, only to see him flip and land like a cat. Both started firing..well..fire at each other, before the boys shadow uppercut the beast.

Jaune had told Cind to hold down the beasts wings and attack too disorient it. She couldn't help but oblige. It wasn't everyday she got to fight a dragon.

This would have made a nice mid-evil story, had not the female been kicking ass. Jaune had thrown his shield at the beast with a lot of his aura, severing off the things pointed tail down the middle. Using blasts of fire, ripping its wings apart, he then used his sword to sever the wings as best he could without losing his sword. Knives would be pointless against the things hide.

He felt several presences behind him and saw twenty teachers lunging at the beast with guns, cannons, swords, hammers and axes. Along with several dust attacks. He picked out a female to be his partner, seeing she also had a sword and shield, benefiting his style and launched her onto its back, while the heavy hitters smacked its head.

Cind didn't like having to quit the fight, but she was happy to be of some help to her partner. "Back up!" Jaune yelled as he rose to the air. Luckily the teachers got the message and then he launched a shower of razor sharp white feathers at the things tough hide, each feather had a sliver of his aura, making them burn and explode a tiny bit.

Then, increasing in more height, he shot down like a bullet, spinning with his wings in front of him like a drill and shot through the beast vertically, making it slide into two pieces with a disgusting squelch.

Not taking any care to any of the students or teachers looks, he pulled out fire Ark and cut out a couple teeth and scales from the beast, put them in his sack and looked back at the awed teachers. "Aren't we suppose to have an evaluation or something?" He winked at the female teacher he helped, much to her embarrassment and walked off, letting the beast slowly dissipate into mulch and bones. He'd take the remaining scales later.

 **Ruby POV**

Ruby was dumb strucked, then again everyone was at the cloaked boy. Nearly all the best teachers at the school fought against the Night Fury with a beautiful assortment of weapons. Their styles and ways of countering blows and their teamwork was stunning. Then the boy yelled something, the teachers moved, the boy then used his beautiful wings to launch a hailstorm of feathers that then made tiny explosions. She recognized this from some of her classes as softening the exo-skeleton. Then he rose and spun in a white drill shape and cut the beast from its head down to the tail.

Everyone was frozen as they watched the action then saw it split in half. Someone cheered, then all of the sudden the entire school became one huge cheer.

Ruby felt something warm blossom in her chest as she saw the boys cut up shirt, revealing chiseled abs, tattoos and scars. Every girl she saw from her peripheral vision was red in the face.

The boy was walking towards the main building with awe struck teachers following behind him. She noticed the boy seemed...tired. She also didn't miss the teeth and scales he took even from her distance. The boy walked in and was mobbed by nearly every first and second year that she could see. He pushed and wove his way through the crowd too her and she had to will herself not to look down, fearing she'll get a nosebleed from his abs like in some of her manga books she read before.

Instead he ruffled her hair and gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seem. He looked sheepish, but reached in his sack and pulled out a black scale, roughly the size of her hand. He reached over and gave it to her. She realized this is an act of kindness and accepted it gratefully.

He smiled and walked away, leaving a bunch of people to crowd Ruby about who he was.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._

 **Jaune POV**

 ** _That girl must be special for you to give her gifts Jauney boy~_** _Shut up Cind. She was a awesome fighter and pretty damn brave to go against that many opponents. I simply gave her a congratulation gift._ _ **Uh huh, right. Jaune you OK? You seem tired.**_

 _Yeah, the finishing move I pulled used up a lot of aura reserves._ _ **Damn, you have a lot of aura! That move is something I've heard of from the history tomes at our academies.**_

Jaune stopped for a half a second, _You have schools?_ _ **Uhh, yeah. How do you think we learn.**_ _Right...dumb question..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I see that people really like this and I want to say thank you! Just so were clear: I am a male and if anything sexist pops up in my story, please let me know. ALSO! If anyone has a girl OC and you wouldn't mind telling me about them in the reviews, I can put a romance between them and Jaune if you want! I also decided to make this little part, it won't affect the actual story, just something I wanted to do, enjoy! Hail Roosterteeth!**

Jaune was lounging on a tree branch in the front of the school. He was watching the messenger ships bring in cargo and gifts to the students from family and friends.

"Damn, that's a big crate!" He was spotting crates and noticed a very big one being carted out...along with a very cheery blue Hunter-in-training.

"Well I'll be damned!" He jumped off the tree with feline grace and was sprinting over to said blue hunter.

"CABOOSE!" He didn't see both teams RWBY and the NPR of JNPR right behind him. But he did see their surprise when he tackled the blue man into the ground in a big hug. Looking sheepish, he picked up Caboose and gave him a brief hug.

"Guys this is my friend Caboose, Caboose meet my friends!" He looked very happy to finally meet his friend's friends.

"A little warning though: this is my little Nora!" "My name is Michael J. Caboose, thank you sir!"

The groups looked scared about the Nora part. The actual Nora looked like she was sizing the blue man up.

After a brief hello from the seven, Jaune started a conversation, "Caboose, it's been forever! What have you been up to!?" "Oh, I went on a walk like you said-" "That was three months ago." "-and now everything will be good FOREVER!"

"Caboose, what are you talking about, what happened?" "Oh where are my manners, I haven't even introduced him."

"Introduced who?" Jaune asked, extremely curious. _Is it a girlfriend!?_ _ **Shut up..I'm trying to sleep.**_ _Sowwy!_

Caboose looked at the giant crate and yelled, getting the attention of everyone there (yes I mean everyone) "Freckles come!" A dog signaling whistle.

Suddenly, the crate exploded, and a giant green MANTIS machine droid marched out, making the ground shake.

Everyone hid behind the two, scared of the giant turret and cannons.

The machine stood ten feet tall, right behind Caboose. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Freckles! Freckles! (dangerously low tone) Say hello." The machine stood taller and said, "Enemy soldiers spotted..." "No those aren't enemies Freckles, that is Jaune Arc! The man who beat me every time we spar!" If machines had looks and emotions, Freckles would be seething "Firing main cannon..." "NO! Bad Freckles down! So...how are you guys doing?"

Ruby actually whimpered...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone! I'll be introducing a new OC character into this story. I have recently read a fan fiction called Legends Scatter by Resolution. I will be bringing in a Guardian from the Destiny universe into the RWBY universe. This person will be my actual character from the game. If anyone has a character they want to see in this story, please tell me through the reviews, THANK YOU!**

Lorenzo was prepared to die, oh he was. Fighting the Darkness alongside civilians, the human/exo/awoken army and the small army of Guardians was the most stress inducing thing he had ever come into contact with.

He had just removed all the non-Guardian forces into evacuation shuttles to help aid back at the Tower and the small cities surrounding it.

He had his Ghost record everything ('cause hey, it's nice to know people will see how he defended them, if they ever win) and had his Vestra-29B ship waiting for him back at one of the hangars.

"C'mon G! I need more ammo!" Lorenzo could only vent his anger verbally at his poor Ghost, seeing as they had to run from the enemy forces closing in on them. "I'm trying my best, you just haven't ran by anything recyclable yet. Why don't you use your electricity abilities the Warlocks taught you?"

Lorenzo nearly stopped and face-palmed right then and there. In the heat of the battle he had forgotten about his training.

 _Damn fighting making me forgetful as fu-_ He couldn't finish as a enemy shot sunk into his shoulder.

"AHH!" Finally remembering, he shot a current of controlled lightning, promptly blowing the closest enemy to smithereens.

"DIE YOU FUCKING SCUM BAGS!" he yelled, red clouding his vision. The enemies were too much and his ability for his golden gun and knife was still recharging. He heard more shots coming from human weaponry. Looking to the source, he saw a red Warlock with an assault rifle covering him.

"GET TO BARRACK 28-B!" he yelled, voice cracking at the Warlock. Luckily he heard him, although he could barely hear himself from his ringing ears. He saw the crackling from some Stealth Vandals swords and shocked the puddle they were walking through. Lorenzo, alongside every Hunter he had met in his classes, were taught how to use enemy weaponry and mechanics, as well as the different types of ammo that can be harvested.

Remembering this, he grabbed a Captains pulse rifle, a dregs form of hand-cannon and had his Ghost recycle ammo, armor and metals that were around him into the FrameZone. ( **Authors note: the FrameZone is the inventory and storage created into the Ghosts by the Traveler. It can hold up to the Tower's size worth of stuff. It can hold any amount of weight and size from the object, given that it can be sent to it, and turns it into a form of data** ) Satisfied, he joined up with the red Warlock and told him to do the same.

Seeing that he, _wait, that's a girl! Sorry miss!_ , she was listening, he led her in the direction of the ship.

 **Five minutes later~**

The time it took to get to the black, pink-streaked ship was Hell. Dodging grenades, stopping to return fire, and narrowly missing enemy rounds was hell. Lorenzo's still bleeding wound didn't make it any better, losing blood only led the Fallen back to them.

Finally, they made it and got beamed into the triangle shaped crafts interior.

"Hold on!" The girl had dropped her helmet, not taking time to get a good look, but from the sounds she was making, it was obvious she wasn't trying to puke on the controls.

Opening up the stream required concentration, and being shot at didn't help, hell he didn't even know if the co-ordinates were correct, only knew that his Ghost told him it appeared safe. With a silent prayer he sped off, not before a enemy bullet went through the glass...

...hitting the girl in chest.

Fortunately, the girl swallowed her bile. Unfortunately, she was hit in a critical spot. "G! Go now!" "On it!"

Jaune had just been assigned team leader of the now team JNPR. So in order to get away from the loud mouthed Nora, he took a stroll on the front of the school.

 **How does it feel to be team leader Jauney? "** OK I guess" the cloaked up boy said, "just wish Nora would zip it for a couple minutes"

Jaune was fine with speaking out loud to Cind, since not many people were outside.

"Hm..Let's go to Emerald Forest."

 **But we need to be supervised remember.** "Like I'll listen to those clowns. I'm just going to kill a few Beowolves, maybe a Death Stalker or two."

 **I'm surprised on how people are treating you. I was expecting people to crowd you to get a better status.** "Probably since I punched that Cardin kid in the nuts, then you kicked him again, sending him into his lackeys, that got the message across." **It was still pretty damn funny.** "I agree.."

 **Flashback~**

 _"Listen guys, that Night Fury was young, he was already damaged, probably on his last legs. Trust me, a fully grown and healthy Night Fury, I would've run like you guys did."_

 _"Got it Mr. Winchester?" he addressed the boy caressing his crotch on the ground. "I didn't do anything admirable, the thing was weak! Also, I have no intentions on being friends with people just because I have status. Don't deny it, it was as clear as day." Every student was looking guilty, some pulled stoic faces, trying to make him look like an idiot. "You think you're cool 'cause you can play off me correcting you, but have any of you actually done something that wasn't given to you by your excuses of teachers. Better yet, why don't you spar with me, I'll wipe those damn smirks off you faces..."_

 **Emerald Forest~**

 **Yeah, when those people realized you were serious about the sparring, I think a few passed out.** _Cowards, none of them are ready to take the lives of a person._ **Agreed.**

 **ROAR!**

 **Lookout partner!** "I see them!"

Jaune ducked and split the charging Beowolf in half with Crocea Mars. Seeing another two coming, he had Cind light them on fire by black fire spears. Having C hold down three more, he stabbed ice Ark into the earth and created a blast of ice shards striking them from the ground.

Using what Faunus senses he had, he turned and loosed off five shots, nailing the next five Beowolves in the skulls. Charging up his sword with aura, he stuck it into the ground, creating golden white rays of fire to incinerate the next seven targets.

"Eighteen dead, one of them has to has something valuable on them." **I'm bored.** _Then go to sleep, C. I'll bother you when you're needed._ **That was a insult and a compliment all in one right?** _Bingo._

Feeling C go to sleep, and taking his trophies from the Beowolves, he opened his wings and decided to look for some targets that would provide practice for his air attacks.

 _Damn it, my cloak has a tear in it. Should probably put it into storage for a bit. Maybe search for some more white fur._

Jaune then spotted some Nevermore, four to be exact, coming his way. _Damn, now I want a smoking hot girlfriend who never complains...anyone? *Sigh*_

Easily dodging the first one, he had his aura harden his feather tips, making them sharper, and made quick spins as he decapitated the second one, lighting his feathers with his own fire then launching them at the first one, cutting up its wings, making it fall into a hoard of Arachne... _ew._ Turning back to the next two he launched hail storms of white feathers, literally making the next lose half its head. But the fourth saw his brothers mistakes, then launching his own barrage of feathers at the human.

Jaune used his shield and wings to block the feathers, then using his aura to increase the speed of his flight he football tackled it, stunning it, then repeatedly hammering its face with fire coated fists, and stabbing it with fire swords. The poor bird could scream as it was viciously killed. Dead before crashing into the ground.

Feeling triumphant, Jaune politely gave a bow to his dead opponent, fist in palm. He learned that he should always respect the enemy, no matter how despicable they are.

The air was filled with screaming. Expecting to be attacked by more Nevermore, he readied himself. He did not, however, expect a giant hunk of metal to come crashing down right next to him.

Blocking his body with his wings, he realized that it was a form of vehicle.

His senses were screaming at him that it could be dangerous. But as usual, curiosity beats cautiousness. Opening a hatch, he jumped as a red suit and cloak fell out. He was startled to see a blue colored girl with odd facial features. Checking her pulse he was filled with dread as she had none. Now noticing that the ship had been pockmarketed with bullet holes, he searched for more debris in the air.

Satisfied that nothing would crash down and kill him, he turned his attention to a hooded figure in black and green. Pulling the armored figure out, he noted that it had male features. Carefully and cautiously, he removed the helmet and was surprised to see a human not even in his twenties looking back at him, unconscious.

The human boy was lucky to not have any fatal injuries except a bullet through the shoulder. Jaune's aura has an uncommonly huge amount, allowing him to self heal, but not many know that he has enough to heal others. So being satisfied there is no bullet remains in the boys body, he healed it up, leaving a tiny scar on both sides.

Jaune agreed with the logic that it wasn't wise to remove the boy to far from, he was assuming, his ship. Lighting a fire, and making the dead girl comfortable alongside fire, he rested the boy's head on his lap, not unlike that of a loving mother. Had C been awake, she would have been cooing and making happy squeels over that scene. But he could feel that C was having a good dream and knew the dangers of waking her up.

The boy was, however, not having a pleasant dream. He was moaning, sweating, and muttering something about "Don't go" or "I'm sorry". This kid has obviously been through Hell. The body armor and scars told Jaune that.

Jaune was about to pass out from sleep deprivation when the boy screamed and shot up right, breathing raggedly, tears in his eyes. Seeing the unfamiliar land and Jaune, he reached for a handgun, although Jaune had moved the weapons to him.

"W-who are you? Where am I!?" The boy was obviously trying not to panic. "Shh. It's OK, I'm just trying to help." The boy didn't seem to believe Jaune fully, but he did visibly relax. Then he noticed the blue skinned girl, and started having a panic attack.

"Hey! She's dead! I'm sorry, but you can't help her! *holds the sobbing boy in a hug, one he hugs back deeply* Shh, it's OK. You're safe."

"I-I didn't know h-h-her. She d-died trying to e-escape...I-I-" Jaune just shushed the boy and gave him a granola bar, one he took gratefully.

"There's a school up there. You know, Beacon." The boy, still sobbing a bit, looked generally confused. "Beacon? I don't remember that in the refugee towns..." now Jaune looked confused, "Where are you from, kid?" "Uh, What's left of Old America. I lived in the Tower. Can you take me there?"

Jaune was drawing a blank, "What planet am I on?" the boy asked, interrupting Jaune's thoughts "Uh, Remnant?" The boy looked deep in thought, "Don't remember putting colonies there...Darkness took all nearby planets..."

"Look ki-, wait do you have a name?" "It's Lorenzo Petska."

"Oh, OK then Lorenzo, I want you to explain to me everything you know..."

 **Three hours later~**

"...and this is my Ghost, the one I told you about, G." "Greetings Mr. Arc"

"'Sup little light." The boy snickered, a very happy laugh and seemed to generally be happy for a bit. "Please don't call me that." "Too late."

The boy was laughing even harder now. Then he looked solemn, then dark. "Uh, Guardian code says that whoever saves a Guardian is considered worthy to be a Guardian..." he looked at the girl then Jaune, "You can take her Ghost and weapons, along with her abilities. You can do that right?" Jaune's other ability was to be able to copy other peoples abilities. "Just...leave her her armor, please. Guardians die with their armor..." Jaune was shocked, but nodded.

Another white eyeball appeared, this one with a female voice appeared. "Hello, I guess you're my new partner huh?" Jaune looked shy but nodded. The boy cried out, thinking he was taking her armor, but he was actually taking her dog tags. "She needs to be remembered right?" Jaune then put the chain around his neck and nodded to the boy.

 **Next morning~**

"Wake up Blade Dancer...it's time to go." The boy was up immediately and looked around, pulled out his Ghost, and in a flash of light, changed his armor for normal clothes. Jaune noticed that in the light the boy had to have been only thirteen, way too young to be a soldier. He internally damned the Darkness.

Pulling out his wings, Lorenzo hopped onto his back, and flew up the cliff towards the school. Still wondering how the ship fit in the tiny ass eyeball.

( **Yeah, Lorenzo put his ship in the FrameZone, see what I mean** ) And with the dead girl in his arms, he landed by the launch pads.

Team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR, as well as nearly every student in the school came out to meet them. The teams RWBY and NPR of JNPR were pissed. The students were just curious, the teams made hell in the school searching for the boy.

By the few days, everyone was used to the wings, but weren't expecting the small boy on his back.

"Jaune, who the hell is this?" Pyrrha asked, mad and curiosity colliding together. Jaune nodded to Lorenzo and he introduced himself, puffed out chest and standing straight with a salute, "Lorenzo J. Petska, thirteen years of age, Guardian and Blade Dancer in the assault against the evil forces that threaten the Earth."

Everyone was surprised at the boy and even more surprised at the floating eye ball that popped up over his shoulder.

Some laughed, then everyone did. "Yeah right!" Yang said.

Lorenzo just nodded to the Ghost next to him, and in a flash of light, he was fully armored, strange guns on his back and thigh, wicked knives on his arms, and a gray hooded cape.

Knowing that no one would believe him, the two caught an Ursa and several Beowolves, froze them and put them into the FrameZone.

Having Jaune's Ghost spawn them, everyone was ready for the wolves, but it was Lorenzo who acted first:

Disappearing then appearing in front of the Beowolves, he pulled out a big revolver and shot one point blank in the skull, whipped out the knives and sliced up the rest in elegant dance moves, twist, jumps and vicious efficiency, severed each limb and cut them in half, vertically.

Everyone stood slack jawed, then even more when the Ursa appeared, then with him firing bursts of electricity, then taking out a collapsible three piece sword, cutting off a leg, another burst of electricity, a war cry, then cut that one inf half again.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement, they were **fucking** shocked.

"Well...?" Jaune asked mischievously, well, as good as he could since he was still kind of dark, carrying a body. As the Ghost removed his armor again, replacing it with a t-shirt, jeans, and a black hat with a stylized 06 on it. Jaune then whispered to Lorenzo about where they could put the girls body and bury it.

Jaune walked with him, opened the door, letting Lorenzo in. Lorenzo was very pissed off, but decided on how to vent it later, only listening to Jaune tell him about sending the girls soul at rest.

"Oh. My. God." everyone gasped in scary unison. They just realized Jaune was holding a body.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO~ I want to thank the wonderful person knows as Vulcan2312, he has sent me the Bios for an OC team and his female of choice to be Jaune's mortal girlfriend. The girl will have abilities and styles from the Skyrim realm. ENJOY!**

The service for the dead girl was...odd to say the least. The only one who had an idea of her was the Hunter, Lorenzo, and he had already been sent to the infirmary for punching holes into spare lockers and some walls. The poor thirteen year old had gone into a rage induced hazed, swinging at anyone except for Jaune, who with which he cried on the winged boy's chest.

"Damn it..She didn't deserve this." Both of teams JNPR and RWBY had internally damned the enemies they faced. Several students had been afraid of him after seeing the damage he brought to the academy walls. Even Professor Oobleck was scared to cross him.

In his combat armor, he had performed the Hunter sign of respect, and draped across her chest the symbol of the House he belongs with.

Jaune had to go through a memory bond with the girl's Ghost in order to understand her abilities and create a link with the Ghost. Apparently her father was hulking Titan Defender, and he was able to throw up an invincible shield, along with her abilities.

He could only feel rage as he saw the girl's family killed, the terrors she faced, hell, she single-handedly brought down a five story War Machine, along with hundreds of enemies, only to be killed by a random bullet.

 **If those Darkness fuckers ever come here, I'll rip 'em apart.** You're not the only one C.

The boy looked a bit lost, so Jaune walked up and led him to get some food in his system.

 **The Next Day~**

The boy either got over things fast, or he was a great actor, because he looked pretty damn happy in the morning.

 **Are you sure this is the kid you found Jaune? It's kind of creepy.** Relax C. He just witnessed an ally die, probably never had time to show emotion from what he's seen. His life was a warzone.

"Hey Lorenzo! Want to get some lunch?" The boy looked confused for a good split second but nodded and play tackled Jaune.

"Sure thing my man! I'll show you the Hunter ways!" Jaune laughed, _This is going better than expected_ **Agreed.**

As the two made their way down to the cafeteria, Jaune noticed that Lorenzo had brought a massive revolver and cleaning kit.

 _Uhhh? What?_ _ **I'm lost.**_

"Is that a Hunter thing?" "Hmm, oh! Yeah, Hunter keeps his trusty Hand Cannon next to him at all times!" Lorenzo gave a hearty laugh, "Although, this isn't my _actual_ Hand Cannon." Jaune looked interested, so was he shadow "Yeah, It's pretty dangerous when in the wrong hands, and I need to take care of the back up too you know." Jaune could only agree. He had learned that back ups were the most reliant of things, even when he didn't need them.

"K we're here!" Lorenzo rushed to the court and as quickly as he left, he came back to Jaune with a tray filled with food.

"*whistle* think you could handle all that?" "Ha! I bested the best Titans to eating competitions and came out on top." Jaune, looking confused as to how that is relevant, "Oh, Titans have to eat considerable amounts in order to stay buff and, well, Titan sized."

The blonde, along with his shadow just smiled and nodded, pretty much not trying to laugh at fat super soldiers.

"Oh hey look, it's Skeeta! **(OC that was given to me)** " The cat Faunus was a rare breed that showed excessive amounts of her feline nature. She had blue slanted eyes, tall, black fur, a silver ring in each ear, war paint in tribal patterns, and long flowing black hair tied in a braid down her back. She also had a long cat tail, and short ears on the top of her head.

She was, in the hormonal blonde's opinion, beautiful person. Another thing he found interesting was her semblance. She could shout out a command and a force of something would either, break objects, freeze something, light something on fire, make her shielded against assault, fast, and send people flying from a blunt force one.

The Faunus has been hated on even more by racists because of how much of her heritage she shows. So in order to stop that, she constantly wears her armor from some Grimm called a Chitin, a gold sword that held Dust properties, a shield that could block hundreds of rounds, and several Dust infused glyphs on her body that aid her in combat. Jaune's version of an Angel Fighter.

Now Jaune loved the Faunus race, another reason he is so famous, and he found this one completely attractive.

After years of training, he could hide his emotions pretty damn well. So when he saw her hips sway before she turned around, he could hide the blush.

"Skeeta, this is Lorenzo, Lorenzo this Skeeta." With a humble handshake, the trio went in search of teams RWBY and the NPR of JNPR.

"It is nice to meet you little one. I am humbly sorry for your loss." The boy looked sad for a split second before laughing it off. "It's OK. Now she isn't suffering anymore. That's all I could ask for anyone who was stuck in my Hell."

Skeeta, thankfully, didn't push it, but did have a lot of respect for the young soldier.

After finding the two teams, Lorenzo took out the massive revolver and began cleaning it, along with a small candy used for the Pohky game.

The group found how he was so relaxed and cleaning a gun while eating, but one look at Jaune said that it didn't matter.

"So~. What type of gun is that?" The boy turned his eyes to look at the group, but continued disassembling it. "It's a fifty-caliber, six shot, pure steel Hand Cannon Mark-2. It is one of the most common used guns back in the Golden Age, not used so much through the years after better ones came out, packed a hell of a punch, and could cripple what you call a Nevermore if hit in the right spot."

Ruby was drooling, Yang was cleaning the drool, Nora wanted one, Ren, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha were stoic through out it.

Lorenzo was about to continue polishing a bullet when a feminine British voice interrupted him.

Cardin Winchester and his lackeys were harassing a rabbit Faunus, Violet, and were laughing. Lorenzo had smashed the bullet, surprising the group. As he got up Jaune sent his shadow to grab Cardin's arm, bringing down his body into Lorenzo's armored knee cap.

Cardin was surprised but extremely pissed as Lorenzo led her away. So Jaune got in his way, "Get out of my way you sword using freak!" Jaune didn't move but did feign hurt, "'Sword using freak'? Is that any way to treat a fellow student you insolent fucking dumb-ass?"

"You got a problem wolfy?!" "Yeah you little punk ass coward, I do." Cardin was about to throw a punch when a large barrel appeared under his head. "Uh uh. You still want what that excuse of a brain to remain in your head, right~? So I suggest you back off."

"Heh, you don't have the guts-" Lorenzo then shot him in the shoulder, sending a shout of surprise from every student in the cafeteria.

For two minutes, the only sound was Cardin's whimpering and the sound of a Mrs. Goodwitch to storm in.

Lifting up his trembling body by his hair Lorenzo said this for everyone to hear, "Listen here you little fuck up, I've killed **dozens** of people, you would just be another number to my kill count. I've done things and fought things that would scare veteran Hunters. I couldn't care less if I blew out your brains right now, because at the end of the day, you're just a stain. A waste of life and a waste of space. Don't think for a second I wouldn't kill you right here."

Throwing the boy down and stepping on his wound, "I've faced goddamn mentally retarded people that were scarier than you."

"Mr. Petska how dare y-" "Shut it Mrs. Witch. Given the chance you would've done the same thing. Also, I'm not lying about what I've said, I have killed plenty of people who were out of line. I couldn't care less about some fuck ups like the _Winchesters._ "

Walking out, everyone was scared and silently praising him at the same time. Mainly every Faunus in the room.

 **The next day~**

"Congratulations on getting a team man." Came the monotone voice of Lie Ren. "Thanks dude." The three boys, and one girl Nora, were chatting in the middle of the halls. "Still, how did you escape trouble?" *laugh* "All I had them do was watch the tapes, it showed that Cardin was harming the Faunus and that we did what we could to help her. When it showed me shooting him, something I would do repeatedly, I explained that he provoked me and he brought back bad memories of the bullies we had back in basic Hunter training."

"We could've just broke his legs! Then had danced over him with raining pancakes!" "Yeah...right Nora" said our blonde Slayer.

"Hey le-" **ROAR!** "What the fuck!?" Yelled Lorenzo.

Running outside, the four saw a hellish nightmare.

The others were scared, but thought they could handle it, while Jaune was terrified.

...It was a God of War...

"RUN!" The others heard the fear, and when Jaune was scared, they were scared.

Of course, the God wanted Jaune, and made a barrier preventing him from leaving the general area.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and everyone was pounding on the barrier and screaming there lungs out. They couldn't match a God's strength and power...maybe he could.

Firing off explosive rounds from until his clip was empty, he dropped his gun and launched several blasts of ice and fire from the Dual Arks ( **Authors note: When the two blades are put together, they can then fire ice and fire bolts like a gun.** ) Apparently the ice was the only thing that worked, he had a dent from a shard.

 _Kay C...C?_ Searching his mind while dodging a punch at Mach-2, he felt the connection to be nulled. He couldn't call for help.

Luckily, the barrier only prevented things from leaving, didn't stop how high someone could go. The God of War was an earth type, and blondy being an air type was the stereotypical of enemies.

Jaune felt an odd calmness as he sent down hailstorms of aura and feathers. He felt...strong.

He knew that Gods would kill him. But he felt as if he could win. Pulling out his sword and charging it with aura, he rammed into the hulking beast. _Damn it! Why'd I do that?!_

The God was stoic and threw Jaune against the barrier.

This rotation went on for several minutes. Greatly increasing in speed as the two clashed.

Until the God snapped Jaune's wings and crushed his back with a pounding stomp.

Jaune backed away and stood up slowly, bleeding, cut, broken...defeated.

"No.." he muttered "No..no...no...no..NO!" with an intense wave of power, he felt his true semblance awaken.

In a holy light that silenced the screaming students and soldiers, and stunned the God, Jaune's wings were fixed, his cuts and pain faded, his eyes glowed in bright white flames.

" _God of War...Surkta. You have betrayed the Gods, this mortal will be your final fight. One that has been predestined by the Seers, one you cannot win."_ Jaune's voice was adopted by a fearsome deep voice that came from the light.

As he finished speaking, his body was encased in holy armor. With his wings being covered in bronze armor, his body wearing that of a Holy Legionary with a blood red flowing cape and a Spartan helmet covered in white feathers.

His arms were covered in bronze plating that ended in claws over his hands. With these claws, he brought down the barrier with a simple flick of the wrist.

Reaching to his sheath, Jaune pulled out Crocea Mars, and to everyone's astonishment, even his, it changed into a Great Blade ( **Great Blades are swords, axes etc. that can change into ten times its size while remaining in the same weight to the user and is believed to be the blades of Gods. Only Slayers can use them** ) The sword was glowing heavenly as the Light behind Jaune disappeared and he began to charge the God.

Now terrified, the God pulled several maneuvers that brought down trees and fire balls the size of cars to strike at Jaune. It proved useless as he just destroyed them with the Mon Mars (Great Blade's name for Crocea Mars).

The fighting again took to speeds that were only blurs to the mortal eyes. There were screams, explosions, light, fire, metal on metal, and boulders flying everywhere.

Almost as soon as the fighting started, it just stopped. There was no noise. Nothing except a stunned God that had been impaled by Mon Mars.

The God disintegrated, leaving a red hand gun (of all things) to land on the ground.

He looked at the reactions of the soldiers and his friends and smiled as the armor disappeared and the sword shrunk to normal size. As if it were a normal, every day thing, he picked up the gun, stuffed it in his pocket, then passed out.

 **HOW WAS THIS! Sorry Vulcan2312, I couldn't put you characters in much! I'll do it in the later chapters when I can get a chance. PM me if you want your guy or gal in this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks to KyranKandosa, he/she has reminded me of some facts from the Destiny lore that I have neglected to put in. For all of you Destiny fans, it shall be corrected. Again, any OC characters that would want a spot in this story will have a place. But please don't send any OC teams if they will be too difficult for a spot. Thanks!**

Jaune has been sent to the infirmary, and for some reason Lorenzo has been guarding him with a sick looking, pink Hand Cannon and in his combat armor for some reason. He keeps muttering "first guardian".

When Jaune came too, as expected, everyone, even Weiss, went to talk to him. Only to have Lorenzo stop them with said pink gun.

"Lorenzo, what the Hell?!" "Jaune needs rest. As much as I like all of you, you'll make my Savior's condition worse." Nora, surprisingly asked what was going on in the ten second silence, "Savior? What does Jaune have to do with saving anybody?"

"*sigh* let me explain: Vanguards are by all means high class correct" nods "well where I come from there are three. A Titan, the brute military force of the Tower-" Yang interrupted "What the heck is the Tower. You talk about it like it's a god send. Also what's the Traveler? You mentioned that a few times earlier."

Everyone was waiting. "Well, I guess Jaune should hear this then. It has some things to do with him."

As the group of hunter and huntresses in training walked in, Jaune was sitting up right, playing around with Crocea Mars. The group was immediately at ease at the blondes healthy condition, but noticed that he was eyeing the window like he was about to pounce out of it.

"Jaune, everyone, let me tell you some history from my world...

Earth was a simple enough life, I guess. We had managed to travel and send humans on the moon, send robots to other planets like mars and so on. After several years of technological advancement, we had managed to send three humans to Mars. There they found an extraterrestrial sphere that was letting rain clouds appear on the desolate planet. After several years of contact and co-operation with the object, titled Traveler for its amount of travel across the stars. Humanity entered a time we called the Golden Age. Mars was inhabitable. Venus became a garden world. Human population tripled from its already seven point billion inhabitants. The Traveler introduced a power called Light. Light is similar to your Aura, except that it needs to be put into you specifically. Three humans were chosen at random, a female and two males. One was given incredible strength and defense. The female was given Void and Electrical powers. The other was given speed, wit, and the prospects found in predators. The strong male became Titans, the military and brute force of the already new military called Guardians. The female became the first Warlock, the religious or more enlightened members of the Guardians. The other male became the first Hunter, the spies, assassins, and predators of the battlefield. My story is that of the Hunter, the Blade Dancer class. Meaning that I am elegant in my fights, I respect enemies no matter how terrible they are, I dance and become one with my blades.

Originally, every one thought they had become minor Gods. Jaune *points to said blonde* has the amount of Light that was in the Original Hunter. They were worshiped and followed without question. They were considered Master for the Warlocks, Leader for the Titans, and Savior for the Hunters. When the Traveler had blessed many others with Light, it was found to be hereditary. Their children had Light, but their abilities, what you call a semblance, were found from their own path or hereditary. The Tower was made in the middle of the city where the Traveler rested its gaze on. The Tower trained Guardians, made the ships we used, crafted our weapons, let us train our abilities.

It also became the last safe place for humanity on Earth. The Awoken are an alien race that share our common enemy. Like your Faunus, they were treated badly many groups of people. They turned into three factions, one that wanted to spread religion but hated the Awoken, one who was interested in just fighting our foes and had mixed feelings for the Awoken, and one who cared for them and wanted to improve technology. I've mentioned enemies *addressing 'cause Blake asked* because the Traveler has many. We called them the Darkness. They had crippled the Traveler and brought war to Earth and all the planets we had colonized. They came in many forms, but we couldn't stop them.

Our Savior and the other Original Guardians fought one of our enemies god/leader. They were killed but that was one enemy out of hundreds upon billions. We have training much like here at Beacon, but we have a leveling system. *notes the shocked faces and the interested face of a creeping Ozpin* We can respawn because of our Ghosts. Doesn't mean we don't feel pain, we are afraid of death." "Wait, if you can respawn, why don't you just revive your dead friend?" Lorenzo looked distraught "Another thing. Any Guardian who comes across one of the Darkness' leaders Dark Weapons has the risk of having their Light removed. She was one of the Lightless."

Blake asked something the young soldier cringed, "I have been wondering, aren't you like way too young to be fighting in a war?" "Uh, *sigh* I knew you would ask eventually. No I'm not ready age wise, but skill wise, and I'm better than an A class Guardian. Currently I'm a C class, but I have faced scarier things that send A classes running. I had to do some serious convincing to go on my first mission, and with the higher reports of the Darkness coming in, I was needed. I...faced things and did things that gave me several sleepless nights." Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch was actually sympathetic to the young boy. But Glynda wanted to know "Back to the revival: Can't Jaune just..gift some of his Light to her? Then the Ghost can revive her?"

"Never considered that...what do you think Jaune?" Jaune was deep in thought while everyone was struggling to keep up with the facts given to them, and the new plan being rooted "Sure, let's do it."

 **One Hour Later~**

They had dug out the dead girl, luckily decomposition doesn't set in quickly for Awoken, and Jaune was currently meditating (shirtless, much to every females enjoyment) and pushing some of his Light into the girl.

"AHH! It's not working!" Lorenzo was determined, "Just think of it as healing her, but put more force into it."

Following the odd instructions, some of the blue came back to the girls face, but no heartbeat...

"Stand back, defib coming through!" Lorenzo had pushed through Jaune and rubbed his hands fast enough to put Ruby to shame. Once a good amount of sparks were set in his palm, he shocked her petite chest. Then again...

"HUUUUUH! *cough cough*" "IT WORKED!" Lorenzo had just bear tackled the girl and started bawling into her chest.

"Wha? Whats going on? What happened?"

Professor Ozpin led the group away while Lorenzo and Jaune were bringing the girl up to speed.

"Give them privacy, I'll be asking that Lorenzo somethings later on. Some new tech came in and I think we will be able to see some things he has seen."

The group was too shocked to respond.

None noticed an invisible, four armed Captain stalking them...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals! I want to thank .54 for figuring out what fan fiction I got the idea for Cind and the Dust control from. It was Jaune Arc: Dust Shaper. As I have said, the viewer who gets it right gets mentioned! Please check out his/her blog and any stories she/he has wrote! It would be forever appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY~ Anyone have an OC that wants to be mentioned? Let me know!**

"So, what's you're name?" "Uh, Alexandria?" "COOL!" Nora and Ruby were questioning the recently dead Awoken girl and the others were listening quietly. Ren giving her sympathetic looks.

"Guys, give her breathing space." Lorenzo then looked at Alexandria, "Sorry about that Miss Alexandria."

"It's is OK sir. I'm just sorry to be bothering you."

"*Groan* Another one. Stop treating me like a celebrity please." Everyone, save Jaune and Alexandria, was confused. Conversations went quiet since they were listening to the discussion going on.

"What does she mean Lorenzo?" Blake asked.

"*Sigh* I'm pretty much a prodigy back home. Remember that I was put into the fight at a young age?" Everyone nodded and Pyrrha and Weiss had an idea where this was going. "My dad is a Revived, someone who was brought back from the dead as a Guardian, and my mother came from a successful Guardian family. Her family owns some gun trades and has several forces that are under her family's command. Since they became famous, they thought it would be a good idea to make me their heir from a young age. Since we fight the Darkness, they wanted me to be a famous Hunter and tried to convince me to marry some random ass girls from other wealthy families. I hated it. I wanted friends but the only people were the ones who wanted to ride my coattails and people who could've been my friends were bullied away by people and were too afraid to talk to me." *Deep breath* "I had tutors and the best trainers, I had people at my command and was brought on several bounty missions as well as some missions to move colonies farther out. I had killed several enemies by nine years old just to keep up appearances. I was cold. I pretty much had no emotion to anyone and yet I still had to be nice to the goddamn press. I started to be rebellious and would do some typical 'bad boy' things. I stole things. Put graffiti on the Tower walls. I pulled pranks on several high ranking officers, hell, I purposely got into fights. Then I got caught. I couldn't go anywhere without a guard. IT sucked.

Then I went on my first solo mission to the Cosmodrone to search for some new Guardians and some intel that was lost in the area. I found a female Titan and went in search of the intel with her after I armed her and explained what she wanted to know to the best of my abilities. Then, I found another one. Coincidentally, it was another female Titan. We went on the mission, then we returned. After some convincing, and a threat of a fist fight, I got what I wanted."

"Wow...I, uh.." Jaune, was actually at a loss for words. Alexandria was quiet and the others were sympathetic. Nora was hugging out his life. "Nora..can't...breathe..." "Sorry!" Nora was giggling like an idiot.

"Wow sir. I didn't know." Lorenzo laughed a little, "It's all good, Alex. It helped letting it out."

"So, how's your Fireteam Lorenzo?" Jaune asked. "Going good. Going good." Lorenzo looked past them and said something that scared them all.

"Hey Mrs. Goodwitch." Looking back cautiously, they saw it wasn't a joke. "Hello Mr. Petska. Mr. Ozpin wishes to see you. You children are also welcomed to come."

 **Twenty Minutes Later~**

"So, you want to see me fighting some Darkness?"

"Yes, I understand it can be hard to see it aga-" "Fine fine, lets just do it."

"Oh, ok. Glynda, please start up the machine."

As all the students who heard what was happening came in along with James Ironwood and some teachers there, they started the projection by having Lorenzo's Ghost project his memories into a viewing camera.

Projecting on the giant screen in front of nearly every student was a mission Lorenzo and his partners went on

 **Going into that memory:**

"Ewww, why are we hunting Hive? Why can't we just do patrol or something?" Momo asked, wiping off her red combat boots.

"You know why Momo. We need the money, remember. Why else would we be doing this bounty?" the other Titan, Samantha, said.

"Shut it. Deal with it. Roll with it. Remember? I tell you that every time we do a Hive bounty." Now a younger, by a year, Lorenzo said.

The trio were going into a Hive nest to exterminate the Hive located there. Seeing as Hive are disgusting, the walls and floor were covered in flesh like substances.

"Hold it!" Lorenzo said, cutting off Momo's whining. "Hive, up ahead."

Momo and Sam took position behind a fallen pillar, while Lorenzo hid behind a collapsed wall. Pulling out his Legendary Hand Canon, Rose Flower, he took aim at some Thralls as Sam pulled out her Auto-Rifle, Red River, and Momo pulled out her shotgun, Dragon's Roar.

All three weapons were rare or higher and were buffed out to the max.

Taking a shot at the group of Thralls with an Arc filled shot, Momo took aim at the oncoming tide of Thralls while Sam opened suppressing fire on the Acolytes on a balcony.

Momo's fire based weapon took out five Thralls who happened to be close together with a single shot, and took to taking out threes and fives with ease. Sam's weapon was Arc filled and Electricity based, so hitting any wet spots on the walls electrocuted any Acolytes close to it. Lorenzo's weapon was Arc filled and disintegrated any enemy it hit with a fire explosion, lighting other targets on fire within a six foot circle.

Momo had succeeded in taking out over forty enemies before she had to reload, while Sam was finishing off any enemy that survived a shot, and Lorenzo was searching the nearby crates.

Sam, being emotionless to Hive filth, crushed a Thrall's skull in with a stomp of her blue boots.

Momo was muttering something about boots while reloading her weapon. Lorenzo, finding a loot crate, took out several old weapons from the Golden Age, sparking an "oooooo" from the girls as they took their share.

Throwing his Arc filled knife into a Thrall's head, right behind Momo's head, and sending it's inner head splattering onto the wall, not that it was recognizable by the filth.

Polishing off his knife, the trio continued on.

Spotting several enemies, and a Wizard, in the distance, Lorenzo crouched, took out his sniper rifle, and aimed at the Wizard's skull. Pulling the trigger, he took its head off before it knew what hit her. Sam and Momo rushed the group, Arc Slamming the groups into oblivion.

"Kaboom" Lorenzo muttered

Wiping out some more Thralls and Acolytes, the trio met their first Knight. Sam opened fire with her Red River but was blocked by a Void shield. Momo was punched back, but managed to take off one of its arms with Dragon's Roar. Picking up its sword, it charged her, not before I kicked it in the face, stunning it. Pulling out Rose Flower, I shot it point blank in the eye, killing it. "Rose Flower bitch." I replied, spinning my gun and putting it in its appropriate side.

Walking over, I offered Momo a hand and pulled her up.

Continuing with the mission, we went deeper and exterminated the rest of the Thralls and Acolytes, a few Knights, and two Wizards. Nothing to special.

Leaving, Momo had a new sight and barrel for her shotgun and Sam got a new helmet, along with a new barrel and grip to her rifle. I got a longer barrel and a new form of clip for my Rose Flower.

After getting into my pink and black colored ship (it had a different color than when it was first seen) we took off for the Tower. Upon arriving, we turned in the bounty and each got 15,000 Glimmer. As well as new attachments to our armor and some new options for our HUDs (Heads Up Display). I chose a more nature version with reds and pinks on my options and ammo count.

Now to meet the Vanguards.

"Greetings sir."

 **Don't want to bore you with my failure of a discussion for Destiny and the Vanguards. Trust me, if I don't write it, you know it'll be bad and not worth it.**

 **Ending of video~**

"Wow. So those are one of your enemies?"

"Mmhm. Now I'm going to get some fresh air."

 **Outside~**

"AAAHHHH! INCOMING!"

"I was right."

Looking up was two females, Momo and Samantha. Falling. About to hit the ground. And make a mess.

Using his Blink abilities, Lorenzo grabbed the falling Titans then Blinked back to the ground, a small crater from the slight fall and speed increase.

Jaune had already seen the pictures of them, and was told of the entrance of the two. The others, haven't and were quite shocked to see a bright red, armored female and a bright blue armored female being caught by Lorenzo.

"Hello, I'm Jaune. Are you in need of assistance?"

"Haha, help me up would ya?" Jaune the proceeded to lift up Momo, then Sam.

Jaune also noticed his crush eying him with curiosity. Luckily, Cind had to leave to meet up with other Spirits for a while. Luckily, because he would've been teased worse than Yang would have. And that's saying something.

"Momo, Sam, meet Jaune. Jaune meet Momo and Sam." Lorenzo said this while indicating like they were children, much to Sam's dislike.

"Lorenzo! Stop treating me like a child. Momo I can understand (Momo: Hey!) but not me, please."

"Yeah, yeah" Lorenzo said while stifling a laugh. He was oblivious to Sam's crush on him. (This isn't a Jaune and Pyrrha oblivious, Sam is just great at hiding it.) "So this is your Fireteam Mr. Petska." Students moved out of the way as Mr. Ozpin walked to greet the girls.

After the girls shook hands and exchanged greetings, they got right down to business.

"Yeah, we're here to take back our friend." Lorenzo continued, "Yes, I am glad to be here and thank you all for your hospitality towards me, but I need to be aiding back in the fight back at my own planet. Alexandria included." He said while pointing to the Awoken girl, who was walking calmly to the small group.

Then the unexpected happened, "I would like to go with them sir." Jaune said. Shocked, "Why do you want to go with these people Jaune?" Ozpin asked the cloaked boy. "You were there at the infirmary" Jaune started, ignoring team JNPR's and team RWBY's protests, "you know why I should go."

"*Sigh* I see. Are you sure this is what you want, Jaune? There's a chance you can't come back."

"I am aware sir, but I am fully capable and if I can, I would gladly fight by their (points to Lorenzo, Alex, Sam, and Momo) side. I believe I-"

"NO!" Both teams, even Blake and Ren yelled, cutting off Jaune.

"NO! You aren't leaving to fight their war!"

Jaune and Lorenzo looked calm, while the three girls were smart and were scared.

"I know of the dangers, and you know that I belong there. I don't have aura, I have Light. I'm a leader in their eyes. A hero. If I can help, I will. I belong there, not here."

Pyrrha was seething, Ruby was fidgeting, Blake and Ren were actually worried, Yang's eyes were on fire, Nora was dangerously quiet, and Weiss was shifting through Dust.

"*Sigh* You're not changing my mind guys. Just get another person, there are SO many better selections than some bounty hunter."

Yang: "Are you aware of how selfish you sound?!"

Blake: "You're not thinking!"

Pyrrha: "We'll make you stay if we have to!"

Jaune: "I'd like to see you try."

Ruby shot forward in a flurry of rose pedals and slashed at him with her massive blade. Dodging with elegance, Jaune punched her in the stomach, winding her and making Yang furious.

Yang charged, with Jaune easily dodging her unorganized punches. Getting annoyed, he stopped her side swipe with his arm, headbutting her.

Everyone was now being more serious at how strong Jaune had become charged at him. Grabbing a flying grenade and throwing it back at Nora, he blocked Ren's shots, punched Weiss's ice blasts with his Earth Dust filled gloves, shattering the ice, ducking and dodging Blake's stabs and swipes with her blade while trying to shoot him and rap him her ribbons at once.

Grabbing the ribbon, he yanked on it, dragging Blake to him, then spinning and throwing her into Nora, who tried her best not to hurt the Faunus. Ren used his semblance to blast Jaune while repeatedly stabbing and shooting at him. Jaune simply used his Light to create a shield over his body he couldn't cover, blocking the shots.

Using the Void skills he split with Alexandria, he shot a small blast, hitting him by surprise and knocking him out. Nora charged, only to be caught in a hailstorm of white feathers. Using his wings to block her attacks, he pulled out Dual Arks and began swiping at her in speeds she couldn't block in time with.

Students where watching the spectacle alongside several teachers and a raging Glynda, who was being held back by Ironwood and Ozpin. Now all that left was Pyrrha. Not going to be easy without using his semblance.

Stripping off his armor, he transformed Crocea Mars into its Great Blade form and charged her. Her semblance managed to slow, but not stop, Jaune's strike and was blasted back by a blast of Void energy. Coming back to her senses, she spotted Weiss coming to her aid, only to be hit by Jaune's feather attack, then blasted back by blasts of Void energy surrounding her.

With Weiss down, he dodged Pyrrha and smacked her back with the flat of his sword. Using a Light filled Earth Dust fist, he punched her, only to be blocked but cracking her shield. Pyrrha was slowing due to the excess amount of Aura she was using to try and slow his attacks with the sword, but his Light overpowered hers tenfold. Destroying her shield with one swing of his sword, he kicked her in the stomach, and slammed her into the ground.

Satisfied, he began to walk away..."Jaune...don't..go..." Pyrrha said weakly, while trying to get up and reaching to him with her trembling shield arm.

"Pyrrha, I just made you my and my friends my enemy. Why do you still want me to stay here? I don't belong here. I am going to help the Guardians with their fight, where I belong. Now I'm not here, you could go on with your life. I'm your enemy now."

Walking away, but turning so she could hear, "You should've just let me go..."


	10. Chapter 10

**You all hate me now don't you? Don't worry! They make up. All is good.**

* * *

Pyrrha woke up to beeping.

 _What the...?_

Getting up, she saw all her teammates and friends sitting up, looking sad.

 _Where's Jaune?...Oh..yeah._

Surprisingly, she didn't feel mad at him, just guilt. She was trying to stop him from doing what she wanted. Again. She couldn't even tell him her feelings for him. She ruined her chance once she tried to stop him from pursuing his path. But it isn't her fault right? He was being selfish and was being used by the Guardians...right?

"W-what did we do?" A weak voiced Weiss asked.

"We became his enemies." Pyrrha responded. She startled her friends, they didn't see her sit up.

"What?" Everyone asked in quiet sinc.

"When he beat me, he said we were his enemies now. We shouldn't have tried to stop him."

"What!? Why are we his enemies?!" Ruby asked, trying not to cry.

"You heard me: He said we are his enemies now. We tried to stop him for our own purposes. He wanted to help, and was going to but we tried to stop him without hearing him out first. We were being selfish."

"But, we didn't want him to get hurt! How are we his enemi- *sobs*" Ruby started crying.

Just then Mr. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked in. Solemn, but calm. "You all have a message. From Jaune."

Everyone looked to him in surprise and relief. "D-didn't he say we were e-enemies now?" Nora asked, no joy or even fake joy in her looks.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. But this message should tell you whether or not he means it." seven identical letters came out, saying the same thing but addressed to each of them.

 _Hello everyone. I have just bested you in your attempts to stop me. I don't blame you for worrying about me, but would've appreciated it if you heard me out. I was born into the wrong world. I belong in the one that the Guardians are in. I belong there and am staying there to help in whatever I can. I know you all hate me now, but isn't it better if we just severed our ties? Became enemies so I don't endanger you and the life you are going to lead. I believe it would be better if you hated me. I wish it didn't end like it did, but I am glad it is out of the way. I am truly sorry I couldn't break it to you any other way. I was planning to do it in secret since me and Lorenzo have been secretly repairing his ship, but then it would've been worse, eh? I hope you could move on, get on with your lives, meet someone special, forget me. Trust me, it will be for the best._

 _I love all of you guys and wish it didn't end the way it did. I'm sorry, but you need to forget about me. Tell Skeeta I love her_.

 _-Jaune_

Pyrrha had unconsciously felt like crying, but couldn't bring out the tears. Neither could the others. "Children, it is best we forget about Jaune Arc. I am quite saddened it ended that way, but now that it is over with, we should move on with our lives." Mrs. Goodwitch then walked out.

Oh how wrong she was. Their lives wouldn't last as long as they had hoped, in fact it is coming closer and closer...

* * *

"Did I do the right thing Lorenzo?" Jaune asked as he took off his new armor (white Titan armor with red trims, Mark-5 armor with Crocea Mars and Crocea Mors ((shield/sheath)) on his hip alongside his rare pulse rifle and shotgun) The idea of a new Ghost could only relieve him so much.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Jaune, but life doesn't bring happiness in this problem of ours. I wish there was a way to change it, but your friends made their choice, and you made yours. I'm sorry, but your problem will fade. If it doesn't, then I only wish to do what I can to change that."

The new Fireteam members, Jaune and Alexandria, had been given rooms and were starting their first bounty in the morning. A way to clear Jaune's head.

'Damn it all. I wish I could've said goodbye' **Are you OK? Partner?**

'I'm fine C, just get some sleep, we're putting you in my Ghost in the morning, remember?' **Oh yeah. goodnight sexy~**

Not even Cind's attempts at naughty humor could bring a smile to Jaune's lips. They had already spoke to the Speaker, given armor, money, and weapons as well as information to Jaune. They were going on a bounty to help Jaune, maybe even swing for a Boss Event. The Guardians had tracked when the giant Fallen tank bug things (forgot the name) would land and made them events.

'In the morning...'

 **The Next Morning~**

Jaune got up, woke up Cind and went in search of Dead Orbit. They offered to put Cind into Jaune's new Ghost. After an hour of waiting (Cind is a spirit and can leave his mind whenever remember guys?) Jaune was greeted with a white Ghost tackling his stomach.

"Yay! Now I get a sick body!" 'Not sure how a floating body is considered ''sick'' but whatever, whatever makes her happy.'

"Yeah, hey did you want to get some colors C?"

"YESH!"

Ten minutes later, Cind was outfitted in an armored shell with bright pink and red curling flames and rose petals on each arm of her new body.

"Nice Cind."

"Thank you..Maybe later, I can leave this little ball and give you a...good time~" Her robotic voice finished sexily.

"Yeah, I'll hold you up to that."

 **Later~**

"We need to get you some accessories Jaune."

"Please Momo, lets do it later...GET OFF ME!"

Momo was currently trying to get Jaune to put on some accessories like a custom HUD and some arm and body pieces. As well as some studded armor like a bubbled helmet.

"That's right Momo, we'll do it later." Lorenzo looked at Jaune sadistically. 'Uh oh.'

"Uh..let's get to the...ship. Heh heh."

Lorenzo nodded, but gave Jaune a scary wink.

 **At the Cosmodrone~**

 **(Authors Note: This is pretty much turning into a cross-over story. That's not bad is it? I wanna focus on the Destiny lore.)**

Once the five of them landed, Jaune pulled out his pulse rifle, Skull, and placed his shotgun, Crusher, on his back. (See what I did there. Eh, EH!)

Moving down to the outer part of the wall, the five went in search of the Vandal group that has been taking pot shots at any passing Guardians, usually hitting, seeing as they were Stealth Vandals and had their version of a sniper rifle on them.

The pack was stealthy, but Jaune's tracking skills from being a bounty hunter led the group to a cave.

"How many were reported?" Momo asked

"Around twenty two...I think, they couldn't see them in time, so it could be larger." Sam, being the smarty pants she is, got the info.

Jaune pulled out his Arc Light filled shotgun, Crusher, and led the way. The cave was relatively big at the entrance, a good 100 feet in with a twenty foot drop in to a room around three hundred feet in width, ninety feet in length and twenty feet up and down in a smooth bowl shape.

"Grenade." Lorenzo said lazily as he dropped a flash bang into the room. Loud yelling and screeching was heard.

"Huh, twenty two heat signatures, Jaune?"

Jaune took his cue and jumped in, crushing a Vandal's skull who was lying down, blasting four of them easily with Crusher, and ducking under a punch, punching a Vandal's skull in with his fist hardened by the Dust he brought (Jaune brought a small crate of each type of Dust for it to be replicated by the Ghosts and the human/Awoken technology), then pulling out his sword and slashed each Vandal easily across the neck or chest, silencing the screams and grunts in a span of twenty one seconds, around a second for each one.

"Damn" Sam exclaimed as they pulled Jaune out. Along with the loot the Vandals dropped. "That was quicker than me."

"I do have an awesome sword with me. I can make you some mecha-shift weapons if you want?"

"YES!" Sam and Momo said, while Lorenzo gave him a polite nod saying 'yes'.

 _"Guardians...come in Guardians."_ "Hey, what you got?" Lorenzo asked, putting a hand to his ear.

 _"We have readings of some people that can be revived into Guardians...seven in fact..."_

"Thanks. Where will we get their Ghosts?"

In response, a triangle shaped vehicle landed out of nowhere, opening up, letting seven snow white Ghosts to come out, then taking off towards the Tower.

"Hey guys, I guess you already have their equipment right?" Seven confirmations were heard.

"Onward!" Momo pointed in the direction marked with a heroic pose.

Walking past all the bones and rusted vehicles, they got to a small clearing, with pure white bones looking back at them. "I don't think the bones should be that white right guys?" Lorenzo only shrugged, "Must be a rare category..."

Pointing the Ghosts in the right direction, Jaune left with Momo and Sam to make a perimeter. Lorenzo and Alex stayed behind to talk with the Newbies.

Lorenzo POV:

The Ghosts did their usual routine of finding which one was theirs and opening into a bright bluish sphere then erupting in a flash of light, reviving the Newbies.

After the flash left his eyes, Lorenzo got a look at who the Newbies were.

"Oh...no."

Jaune POV: "Alright position is established, scared the hell out of some vultures, and got a nice view of the water and apocalyptic scenery...cool"

The trio were heading back, and boy, was Jaune surprised. The girls were slack jawed and Jaune was frozen in place.

It was his friends...

"H-hey guys.."

The seven Newbies looked to the new voice, freezing at the sight of the sword and sheath.

"J-jaune?" Pyrrha asked, throat parched.

Pulling off his helmet he met their looks of disbelief and, oddly, relief.

Next thing he knew, he was tackled by seven warm, sobbing bodies.

"JAUNE!" All seven of his old friends cried out.

"W-what? What's happening?" His Fireteam could only look at him, shocked and slack jawed.

"Hey, get up guys." Using his Titan strength, he pushed himself up, along with seven, extremely light people still clinging onto him.

After the seven had stopped crying and let go of him, Pyrrha slapped him across the face.

"Yeah, I deserved that. Hey guys." Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby had to be peeled off (again) by their friends so Jaune could stand up straight.

"Why are you guys hugging me? Don't you hate me?"

Nora: "We did at first, but after the first year we forgave you."

Ruby/Pyrrha: "Yeah.."

"Wait, first year? What year?"

Lorenzo: "Uh dude, Remnant is old Earth. They died and must've been transported here. I think it was when you got in the fight with them (every one was nervously moving, while Jaune kept his emotions in check) you must've put some of your Light in them. Not sure if that's right, just came up off the top of my head."

Yang: "Listen Jaune, we're _really_ sorry about how we acted and we understand if you don't want to be near us." Everyone nodded and looked at their feet. Jaune then proceeded to flick Yang's forehead, _hard_. Jaune just smiled and hugged her as hard as he could without killing her. "I forgive you guys! Besides it was my fault, I should be apologizing."

"Look, hate to ruin the sappy moment, but were in enemy territory, and I'd rather not have your friends be killed when they were just brought back." Lorenzo stated, matter of factely.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Hope you all like it! Sorry if the ending was pretty bad, but I don't like writing the long "waiting to forgive you" crap. So...enjoy the next chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know I'm pretty much changing the story, and I'm sorry if it ends up being bad! Please leave reviews and PM me for any questions you have! Sorry Vulcan! I couldn't keep your OC or your team! I'm terribly sorry and will make it up to you by writing this chapter! The last chapter had a bad ending, I know, but I don't like doing the whole emotional thing that would've been there. If anyone has any questions or needs to correct my lore, please do! For all the Destiny fans, I know, Guardians are made by revival. But then how did there be so many? There is the major possibility that it is hereditary, so I'm using it!**

* * *

The trip back was awkward. Jaune, the Savior, was currently bringing his friends up to speed on history and what is happening in the war for survival. The trip back was only an hour, but he had explained the gist of what they wanted to know. Until Blake asked him this, "If you're the Hunter 'Savior', then why are you wearing Titan armor?" Lorenzo answered while piloting, "The Hunters call the Originals Savior. There isn't one Savior, there are three that we consider to be our Saviors. The Originals where given lots of Light and were capable to adapt to any class and there abilities. Abilities are randomly in you. I know some one who had Titan parents but had the abilities of a Hunter and there was no Hunter in his family. You're power is random and is created by what you naturally are. A Defender Titan is usually some one like Jaune, a defense type of person. He has no problem being the shield, and he will defend anyone he cares for. Making him, naturally, a Defender. But because of his massive amounts of Light, he can take any path alongside any others."

Sam and Momo just nodded and did what they considered responses with out voice. Weird, I know. "We Titans consider the Originals as Leaders. The three classes have their own views on the Originals." Sam explained. Momo nodded and started polishing Dragon's Roar. "I see that you have guns, but what about blades? Dust?" Yang asked. Momo, "Well, Jaune brought a small box of each type of Dust your people have created, and since we delivered the Dust to out weapon smiths, they have already around three tons of replicated Dust." Jaune nodded, and everyone looked shocked, but not surprised.

Lorenzo, "OK, we have arrived at the Tower. Just follow us, and we'll bring you to our dorm." Everyone nodded.

 **Twenty minutes later~**

The group managed to make it back to the Tower at around late morning. The maximum amount of people was around fifty roaming the plaza, and luckily no one questioned the group of new comers. Although there were stares, obviously.

The group made it to Lorenzo's dorm, although it was pretty much a house for about twenty people. The RWBY and NPR teams ogled the expanse of the dorm room.

"This is a _dorm?!_ " Ruby asked excitedly. "Hm, yeah. The dorms are supposed to hold a House." Lorenzo stated matter of factely. "Um, a house?"

"Sorry. Guess Jaune didn't get to that. A House is like a Fireteam. They are big teams that split off into smaller ones. Technically, we got this idea from the Fallen and their House' since they have plenty of them. The Houses can be made up of teams for the Crucible, our arena, a group of people who are lead by someone, or some other things like a Fireteam base."

"Oh. So the amount of people is around twenty?" Pyrrha asked. "Sometimes. We chose this because we didn't expect there to be a lot of people filling this place up. There are other dorms that can hold up to a hundred or so people. Plenty of dorms are made for several teams and groups of people." Lorenzo started walking into his room, "Before I forget, you should probably get accustomed to your Ghosts. You can name them or whatever. You're all level ones, so you get beginner armor and equipment. You get to choose your weapons of choice and your Ghosts should be able to determine what class you belong to. Just one rule: Don't destroy our dorm. This is where you'll be living from now on."

Jaune, "There are plenty of rooms, so you get to choose. The rooms can hold up to four people. We'll set up your inventory and accounts later. Just get settled and listen to your Ghosts."

Leaving the groups to get settled, they split off into their original groups and went to their rooms of choice. Team RWBY and the NPR of JNPR took rooms right next to each other and started talking to their Ghosts. "Hello, we will be with you and will be your partners from now on. We will begin with your two weapons of choice." Ruby chose a sniper rifle, Blake chose a Hand Cannon, Weiss chose a Scout Rifle, Yang chose a shotgun, Ren chose a pulse rifle, Pyrrha chose an Auto Rifle, Nora chose a fusion rifle. They each were given a selection of colors for their guns, but were not allowed any modifications. Yet.

Yang: "You are strong, defensive but focus solely on offensive, quick, great with hand to hand, and overall rely on strength and street skills and smarts. You are a Titan, sub class Striker."

Blake: "You are quiet, subtle, an expert at stealth, quick and have a sense of respect and wit. You are a Hunter, sub class Blade Dancer."

Ruby: "You are cheerful, quick, smart, an excellent leader, you have a sense of wit and respect for others that match your personality and weapon styles. You love guns and are an overall speed fighter. You are a Hunter, sub class Gun Slinger"

Weiss: "You are an expert at manipulating masses to your own advantage, keep a calm and collected head in battle, have a respectful and an intellectual role in life for history and facts that can make a difference in society. You are a Warlock, sub class Voidwalker."

Nora: "You are an excellent fighter and will put others before yourself. You are an excellent soldier and an excellent person, even though you are quite excessive in personality. You are a Titan, sub class Striker."

Pyrrha: "You are calm and collected, a front line soldier, a shield but mainly a sword. You make a difference in battle and make your allies continue, are trusting, quiet, quick and overall an excellent person to be led under. You are a Titan, sub class Striker."

Ren: "You are silent, smart, not afraid to join the fight and aid others. You are quick and can handle situations nearly all excellently. You are a Hunter, sub class Blade Dancer."

 **Three Hours After Ghost Debriefing And Set Up~**

"OK! We are have set up your links through your Ghosts, finally, and are now ready for your accounts!" an excited Momo announced. Lorenzo walked in dark blue exercise shorts with light blue diamonds covering it and a white short with gray and silver flordali symbol running down it, "Be quiet Momo. Remember: explain before you go crazy." "Yeah yeah!" Then Jaune walked in without a shirt, much to the females of RWBY and JNPR to blush at. Except for Nora, of course. Sam walked after in small exercise attire. Both were sweaty and Sam had a pair of dumbbells in her hands.

"Your accounts will be like an account for a video game. You will be awarded things and you can buy items from them like in a game. You are level ones, so you get bronze tier of you're accounts. Lets begin."

Lorenzo, Sam, Momo and Jaune led the seven members through hand movements and some worded explaining along the way. Within ten minutes, all the girls and boy had their account created, and had notifications. Being told to access it by Lorenzo, their Ghosts dropped a small crate painted in bronze, and played a recording for them, _"Greetings! We thank you for being our honorary members and to show it, we have sent you a small gift! This gift will be a minor one but is a taste of what gifts you will gain in the future! Good luck Guardians!"_

Having their ghosts unlock it, the seven were each given 10,000 of some shining blue things and several other objects like wire, metal frames, and two box like things the size of their hands. "What is all this stuff?" Weiss and Blake asked. "The 10,000 you were awarded with is Glimmer, our money. The wires can improve your armor or be recycled for money and returned to the senders. The frames are for your weapons to be armored, and the two gray boxes is ammo. They are destroyed and turn into ammo for your primary weapons. There are three types: one for your primary weapons, one for your secondary and one for your special weapons. They cost quite a bit, so don't use them until your completely out of ammo." Sam explained.

Everyone gave a respectful nod, and Ruby asked what they were all thinking, "Can we get our mecha-shift weapons back?" Lorenzo and Jaune looked at each other while Sam and Momo shrugged, "Maybe. There's a chance that your weapons will appear where we found you, but it is pretty unlikely to happen." Seeing Ruby's puppy eyes broke Lorenzo, "Don't worry! We'll look, so please stop giving me the eyes!" Ruby smiled and the others chuckled.

"C'mon Jaune! Let's get their weapons!" Lorenzo was yanking and dragging Jaune, who was just letting himself be dragged while his Ghost was cracking up.

"You guys wanna come? It can give you a taste of what to expect. Maybe even give you a chance to fight some Fallen. Don't worry, we'll protect you." The girls chuckled at Lorenzo's statement, but were flattered and came along. "Wanna come Sam? Momo?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and hit the hay."

"Sam?" Lorenzo asked looking over to the girl in question, "Sure. I guess I can come along." Sam wouldn't tell Lorenzo, but she had a crush on him and was looking for a chance to tell him. But, alas, the poor girl just couldn't. Their age difference, him being thirteen and her being eighteen, just wouldn't make it happen. He _is_ from a legendary family and they wouldn't approve of her and their son being together.

Only Momo knew this when she told her around a year ago and just recently told Jaune. Luckily they both felt bad for her and decided to help. Such as Momo refusing to come, since there was a chance that her and Lorenzo would be alone. Jaune would remenance with each other and would probably get them alone.

By the time they arrived, it was getting dark, so they couldn't be out for long. But did that ever stop the RWBY and JNPR teams when they had their minds set? No.

Obviously.

So with a determined goal, even if it was just for a couple weapons (a statement that awarded Lorenzo with several glares) began. Poorly.

Jaune, helping Sam, gave Lorenzo the idea to take Sam to secure the area while they searched the area for their blades. Luckily, teams RWBY and (J)NPR caught on and sent Sam good lucks through their nods and looks. They only noticed when Jaune sent her a thumbs up and mouthed "good luck" to her. The girls knew better than Ren did but that didn't mean he didn't know what was happening.

Fortunately, Lorenzo didn't notice what they meant but he did see what they were doing. 'Weird.'

And that's how Sam started: "So Lorenzo, anyone you're interested in?"

"Romantically? *nod* Then no. Why?" Lorenzo asked as he scanned the land in front of them.

"W-well I just- I mean...uh..." Not a good start. Sam was starting to have second thoughts and when that happens, it is very embarrassing for her and quite funny for the onlookers.

"If you don't wanna say, you don't have to. I'm sure that who ever you like is one hell of a lucky guy." Sam stared at him, chuckled, and found the will to continue, "Yeah, so, um...I think I l-like you." Sam was embarrassed, then this happened, "I like you too Sam. I like all you guys. You're great friends."

Sam, well...deadpanned and nearly ran straight into a tree. What did you think would happen? "No no no no! I mean I l-like you like you..." Sam nearly ran because of her childish explanation and, yet, embarrassed to have finally said it. Even if the last few words were barely audible. Lorenzo stopped and stared at her, wide eyes and a blush showing on his face. Oh yeah, they are wearing helmets when they landed, but the others took off their helmets to breath fresh air.

Even with their helmets on, they can sense their blushes, which made them blush deeper. "Um, I- wow, uh. I like you like you too..." Lorenzo said in the child like phrasing, with which he was about to rephrase into a more...romantic saying but then he looked up and saw Sam standing there stiff as a board, and had a heavenly atmosphere coming from her. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with her pinning him. Normally, no one has managed to pin him, much less catch him by surprise, but hanging out with his friends has changed him. Anyone who so much as said something negative about them or them making him weak, they found themselves being beaten the ever loving shit out of until he thought it was OK to let them off with hundreds of broken bones. Subtle.

But this was a happy surprise, and he just hugged her back. Their Ghosts were cooing and chuckling at the sight, but immediately turned to embarrassment when they started kissing. Well, Sam taking off their helmets and roughly, but passionately making out with him. More armor was about to be removed, until a howl from some Fallen stopped that.

Angry didn't come close to what Sam was feeling, she was going to rip them a new one so big, it would become an abyss since they ruined her happiest moment...ever!

Lorenzo was feeling the same, but had an even more...sadistic and evil thought planned for them. Nodding, they headed off to the sound and was met by two captains and twenty or so Vandals and fifteen Dregs. It was more than enough to sate their anger.

 **Jaune's POV**

Jaune was happy that he got to help out his friends hit it off, from what his Ghost was telling him from what Lorenzo's Ghost messaged. But then came the first finds: Gambol Shroud and StormFlower. Although they were pretty damaged, it was salvageable. Then the others were found, oddly, at the same time. The weapons were pretty rusted, in bad shape, but, still, salvageable.

"I'm glad that we helped out those two. They'll make a wonderful couple." Weiss stated, with a new warmth in her voice.

"Sam looks really young to! I wonder how she does it, being around Lorenzo's age and all?" Yang said cheerfully. Jaune gave them a very odd look.

"What are you talking about? Sam is eighteen." Everyone immediately stopped and stared at Jaune.

"Huh? WHAT!?" was heard throughout the valley, well except for the said couple who were beating the crap out of a Captain who was surrounded by hid mutilated comrades.

"Yeah, that's why Sam was too nervous to say. She worried that her age would ruin everything."

"No no no no! Are you saying that Sam fell for someone at least _five_ years her junior!?" Ruby asked.

"So? Love is a mystery to the mortal mind. Just let it slide, they're happy and deserve it. Or so what their Ghosts have told me." Jaune took a breath, "I really don't see the problem. If both care for each other, then don't they deserve to at least give it a shot?"

Everyone was about to retort, but then considered his words and bit it back. Sam did deserve a chance, at least. What happens happens.

* * *

 **HEY! I want you guys and gals to tell me what you think! I know the romance is really awkward, but I wanted to give it a shot. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions through reviews and PMs! I also want you all to tell me how I should put Jaune's and Cind's relationship together. Any advice for it will be appreciated! I need it!  
**


End file.
